The present invention relates to an electric compressor.
An electric compressor generally includes a housing for accommodating a compression portion and an electric motor. The compression portion is configured to compress refrigerant, and the electric motor is configured to drive the compression portion. The electric compressor further includes a cover attached to the outer surface of the housing to accommodate an inverter that drives the electric motor. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-193660 discloses an electric compressor including an inverter that includes a circuit board on which electronic components are mounted. For example, the electronic components include an electrolytic capacitor. The electrolytic capacitor is formed by, for example, a pair of metal foils (e.g. aluminum foils) having an insulating oxide layer as dielectric on at least one of the foils, liquid electrolyte, and a separator. The pair of metal foils is wound with the separator interposed between the two foils to form a capacitor element. The capacitor element is impregnated with liquid electrolyte and sealed in the main body of the electrolytic capacitor.
In the event that overvoltage is applied to the electrolytic capacitor for any cause, the liquid electrolyte in the electrolytic capacitor may evaporate, thus causing pressure build-up in the electrolytic capacitor. To release the pressure from the electrolytic capacitor, the electrolytic capacitor includes a pressure relief vent (explosion-proof vent), however, the liquid electrolyte may be splashed out of or seep from the electrolytic capacitor by opening of the pressure relief vent, thereby impairing the insulation of the circuit board.
The present invention, which has been made in light of the above-described problem, is directed to providing an electric compressor having a configuration that prevents liquid electrolyte from being splashed out of or seeping from an electrolytic capacitor into a circuit board in the event that a pressure relief vent of the electrolytic capacitor is opened.